big_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
It's a Not-So Meaningful Light Part One
Here we go with Part One of this amazing fish tale. "Let the silliness begin!" Transcript *(Opening credits a la The Land Before Time) *(Words scroll up "in the not too distant future, three billion kilowatts and lightyears from Strawberryland") *(Masterpiece Theatre set - Simon and Theodore sit in a chair by a fire) *Simon: Good evening, there. *Theodore: Welcome to this historic tale ever. Buckle up, you young pumpkins. *Simon: Grab some popcorn, turn down the lights and get ready for... *Simon and Theodore: THE BIGGEST FISH STORY OF ALL TIME! *(Pan down to the Light Factory palace) *Simon Narrating: It all started when Nineveh stopped becoming the biggest, meanest city around. What a glorious feeling at the Light Factory palace. The people there are particularly nice to us. *Cockney Guard 1: It's those popstar blokes! *(Alvin, Simon and Theodore approach into the palace) *Simon: Wow! *Alvin: Believe it or not, in this palace; we're famous! *Theodore: Here comes the city officials to greet us! *Simon: Hello there. *City Official: We got some suckers. Send them to the astonishing contraption of burning! *(Bags are pulled off their faces. Alvin is flipped upside down, Simon and Theodore are both tied) *City Official: Their punishment - the astonishing contraption of burning! *(People laugh) *(Alvin, Simon and Theodore break the ropes and they meet Buccaneers Lunt and Larry) *Alvin: Hey, Buccaneers Lunt and Larry. *Buccaneer Larry: How's it going? *Buccaneer Lunt: Hey, what's up? *Simon: What are you doing here? *Theodore: Remember that time when you were cheese curl celebrities of all Nineveh? *Alvin: Umm.... no. *Buccaneer Larry: Well, we've got the perfect manual for a machine. *(A few people, including Kyle, hop in) *Kyle: What's all the commotion? *Buccaneer Lunt: We've rented the DVD instruction manual from the library before. *Person 1: I have plenty of lumber on my boat. I should at least pinch in. *Person 2: I got some tools on my boat. *Kyle: I based this off of a poster for Dagget and Ramsdell toiletries. *Person 3: I have an extra blueprint of the poster! *Person 4: Me too! *Sheep: (baas) *Buccaneer Larry: (Whispering to Alvin) He said "Me three". *Person 5: I saved up some allowance. *Person 6: Me too! *(The people build the machine. Buccaneer Lunt holds blueprints of the machine) *Buccaneer Larry: Looks cool. *Kyle: The walls are up, *Person 1: The contraption is almost finished. *Person 2: And someone showed up with a lever to place onto. *Buccaneer Larry: Aww, thanks. *TV Reporter: How many lives have you lived? *Buccaneer Larry: Billions and billions! *TV Reporter: What does this machine do? *Buccaneer Larry: Simple. When there are prettier girls or fancier boys around, Lunt and I will make them! *(Strawberry watches from a safe distance. She shines her glasses, and texts a person) *Buccaneer Lunt: We're Vikings! *Buccaneer Larry: What do you know, the terrors of the sea. *Buccaneer Lunt: We're Vikings! *Jonah: (Grumpy) Wherever we go, pillaging happily. *Buccaneer Lunt: We're Vikings! *Kyle: Let there be no animosity 'cuz... *Buccaneer Lunt: Who wouldn't like a pile of cake rouge? *Person 1: Some shiny jewels and a finishing lotion! *Person 2: And a giant eyebrow pencil to boot! *Buccaneer Lunt: A Viking's life for me. Yo-ho! *Buccaneer Larry: That's the life for me. *("I Won't Go to Beans!" plays) *(They take the machine out of the palace.) *(Meanwhile...) *Simon N.: The next day, we arrived at Ninaborough. *Construction Worker: Looks like someone showed up with a couch. *Alvin: Really? (Lies down) *(Buccaneer Larry carries in Strawberry) *(A baseball flies past Alvin and out of the stadium.) *Simon: Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your timeless angerness. *Police Chief: Who is that guy? *Sheriff: She was handing out berries yesterday. *Police Chief: That sounds fishy. Think ya took 'em. *Sheriff: I'm gonna throw up on some Skittles. *Police Chief: We gotta keep our eyes on her. *(A few people stay behind after some leave) *(Strawberry puts up some boards) *Strawberry: I never said that someone blew up and the city official was mad. *Police Chief: All cruise guests don't like to think of their friends are mad. *(Sheriff throws up on some Skittles) *(Strawberry shows a board showing Buccaneer Lunt's ageline) *Molly: "How old is Buccaneer Lunt?" *Strawberry: Why don't we come back to that? *Milli: Sounds pretty good. *Gil: "How smart does Captain Pa think he is?" *Police Chief: That's smart of him to think about how smart he is. *Geo: Who's Captain Pa? *Molly: Move along. *Gil: Nothing to see here. *Geo: "How much does Buccaneer Larry look?" *Gil: He looks so charming. *(Strawberry texts Buccaneer Larry) *Sheriff: I used to have a cellphone like that. It's the same one Strawberry used. My brother downloaded too many apps and sent too many mean text messages so I killed him and took that cellphone to the dump. *Milli: Really? *Molly: I'm gonna go kiss him someday! That will be efficient. *Hipster Carrot: I dig efficiency. Watchin' my carbon hoofprint. (Drinks coffee) *(Hipster Carrot's body parts fall off and he dies) *(People lay on top of him) *Police Chief: If that is settled, (cut to him on an iceberg) I'd rather sit on an iceberg. *Milli: Aww... Buccaneer Lunt looks cute as a baby. *("You Girls are all brave thieves and bandits and naives and destroyers and robbers!" plays) Category:Transcript